Kraken, Ravager of the Seas
Overview Kraken spawns across the surface of the oceans along with a whirlpool beneath his feet across the First and Second Sea in set locations. He is a level 220 Shadow user, although his move-set is completely different from a player's Shadow magic. Has an invincibility cloak in the shape of a black spinning fire, which starts when he is idle or using Shadow Uprising or the two shark/piranha attacks, and stops if he attacks (Wave, Dark Demise, etc.) NOTE': '''If the Kraken is seen with his cloak not spinning, this means he is glitched and impervious to any damage forever. '''Kraken's Theme' ' Moves' * Piranha Storm - ''Kraken sends a barrage of deranged little piranhas made from his magic aimed towards the player, similar to how Divine Shower is used. * ''Shadow Shark - ''Kraken sends a giant shark made from his magic that travels in a straight path, dealing around 500 damage. * ''Shadow Uprising - ''Kraken will summon magic circles at varying timing across the water surface nearby him which shoot out inverted shadow tornadoes; which are supposed to represent tentacles, into the air for a brief time, damaging boats and players alike. * ''Dark Demise - Kraken summons a magic circle under the player's ship along with a loud roar, warning the player of the attack; tentacles that spawn will severely damage the ship (often sinking it) if not escaped from. Does no direct harm to the player. This move is extremely difficult to get away from. * Tsunami-quake - The Kraken sends tsunamis in all directions, washing over nearby ships. Tips Use weapons and magic that can hit him from a distance, such as Wind or Fire. Barriers can help protect the player from the Shadow Shark ''and ''Piranha Storm. If you are a wind user, you will be able attack him without engaging in his detection range. However, this method is slow and tedious, and people may come in and take your kill. Using any type of cannonball(magic cannonball is most recommended) with the cannon fist style is one of the fastest, easiest and most efficient ways to kill Kraken. Once you have secured a point where you can hit Kraken with the cannonball in either hand, yet outside his detection range, do not move your cursor and just keep shooting the cannonballs until Kraken dies. If you are engaged with Kraken with a team of 2 or more, have one person circle Kraken while you attack him so he won't destroy your boat. Once Kraken turns on his cloak, the player circling should move away from him. When he turns off his cloak, go back to him and repeat these steps. If you hear a loud roar or groan, like a ship being sucked underwater, and see a black circle beneath your boat, move it as fast as you can. Called Dark Demise, ''this move is very hard to escape from, and can sink your boat in seconds. Flintlock may also work well on Kraken. '''Drops' The Kraken's Band * 30 Defense * 60 Magic Power * Has a 1/80 chance of dropping from Kraken, Ravager of Seas. * Cannot be traded. Category:Sea Bosses Category:Needs images Category:Needs descriptions Category:First Sea Category:Second Sea